Our mistletoe adventures
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Day four of the twelve days of Christmas. Dean and Sam want to sell mistletoe. Dean gets mad at Sam and to make it up to him, Sam tries to get the mistletoe himself. Will contain spanking of minors by parental figures. Don't like, Don't read. Merry Christmas


Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: None no time.  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title: Our mistletoe adventures. Fandom: Supernatural  
Main Characters/Parings John/ Dean and Sam, Bobby/Dean and Sam  
Type of Spanking: Discipline  
Implement(s): Paddle, spoon Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Sam and Dean want to sell mistletoe but how do they get it out of the tree? Rating: teen  
Word Count: 2572  
Notes & Warnings: non-consensual spanking minor by a parent

Dean 12 Sammy 8

"Just look at it all Sammy?" Dean said looking up into the trees surrounding Bobby's place.

Sammy was looking up in the air and spinning. Dean thought he was seeing dollar signs just like he was until he asked,

"Just what are we looking at?"

"Mistletoe."

"Yucky, isn't that the stuff you that gets you kissed when you stand under it?"

"Yes, you stand under the mistletoe with someone and you have to kiss that person, but if we could get it out of the tree, we could sell it."

"Why would anybody want to buy a yucky kissing plant?"

"Trust me, I could sell it at school and some kids might want to get some for their parents as a gift. Sammy, don't you want to make some money to get gifts?"

"Yeah, I want money to get Daddy and Uncle Bobby a present. Uncle Bobby said I can do some work and he'd pay me.

"We do that every year and barely make anything. I want to get them a really big gift this year. Don't you?"

"Sure, but how are we gonna get it down stupid?"

"Listen runt, Don't call me stupid! I'll figure something out."

"Don't call me runt!" Sam said and pushed Dean.

Dean pushed him back and he fell. When he started to cry Dean said,

"You're such a baby."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. Go run and cry to Daddy baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are or you wouldn't tell on me."

"I am telling Daddy because you hurt me."

"I bet I don't cry when he spanks me!"

"When I tell him you said that he will spank you until you do."

"Sometimes I just hate you!"

Sam looked at his brother like he'd punched him in the gut. He didn't say a word, just turned and walked to the house. Dean felt bad, he hadn't meant what he said, he just didn't want to be spanked for picking on Sammy when it was Sammy that started it. He wanted to apologize but he didn't want to go into the house. He figured that his Dad would be busting out the door any minute now and through him over his knee and give him a spanking.

It was about ten minutes later when the door opened. Dean braced himself for the yelling and the swats but nothing happened. He heard his Uncle Bobby yell,

"Dean, dinner's ready."

"Coming!" He yelled.

He walked in feeling like the worst big brother in the world. He hurt Sammy and told him he hated him. His Dad should spank him for that. Maybe it would stop the guilt gnawing at his belly. He walked into the house, went to the bathroom to wash his hands before anyone could yell at him to and went to the table.

He looked and there were only three places set at the table. Sammy was no where to be seen. He began to panic.

"Dad, where's Sammy?"

"He came in a while ago looking like he got beat up. He told me he didn't feel good. He was whiny and irritable so I sent him to bed."

Dean got out of his chair and headed to the stairs to check on Sammy until he heard a,

"Freeze young man."

"I need to go check on him."

"What you need to do is to march your butt back to the table and sit down and eat. Uncle Bobby worked hard on this and you are going to sit down and eat it."

"I will just as soon as I check on Sammy." Dean announced as he stepped on the bottom stair.

"Dean Eric Winchester, that wasn't a suggestion, it was an order!"

Dean barely got the "But Dad..." out of his mouth before he found himself on the receiving end of multiple swats as he was ceremoniously frog marched back to the table and into his seat. Nobody spoke a word for a minute as the plates were filled and Dean did everything he could to hide the fact that he had tears running down his cheeks.

"It really good Uncle Bobby, thank you." Dean said trying to blow the whole incident off.

He didn't need there to be a reason for his Dad to deny him from checking on Sammy.

"Thanks Dean." Bobby said knowing what the kid was trying to do.

He knew that Sam and Dean fought but when push comes to shove, they can't be separated long. Especially when Sammy is the one that's sick. When everyone was finished Dean got up, put his plate in the sink and grabbed the coffee pot and two cups and set them on the table. He proceeded to clear the table, put the food away and wash the dishes. He shyly walked to the table, carefully not to interrupt and waited until his Dad addressed him.

"What's up son?" John asked knowing the answer already.

"Uncle Bobby, I'm sorry I disrupted dinner."

"I accept your apology."

"Thank you. Dad, I'm sorry I didn't listen earlier. Can I go check on Sammy now? Please Daddy."

John pulled Dean in for a hug, kissed the top of his head and sent him on his way. Dean took off running.

"Dean!"

He quickly stopped.

"Yes sir?"

"Come back in here now!"

He knew his Dad was mad about the running. He slowly walked back in the room, head down and whispered,

"Sorry, I'm just worried."

"I know, come here." John pointed to the spot in front of him where he started out.

Dean knew what was coming, more swats, but needed to apologize to Sammy so he stood where directed.

"Do we run in the house?"

"No sir, Sorry Dad and Uncle Bobby."

"Okay, last warning try again."

Dean smiled, happy that he wasn't getting a spanking because this was a major no no as a guest anywhere.

"Thank Dad."

"Just go before I change my mind."

Dean walked quickly up the stairs to his and Sam's room. What he saw wasn't what he expected at all. He thought Sam would be laying in the bed asleep with tear tracks down his face caused by him. But the bed was empty. The room was empty. He walked to the bathroom, no Sam. He sneaked to the living room and library, no Sam. Sam wasn't anywhere in the house.

Dean didn't want to get Sam in trouble but he needed to know where Sam was and fast. His big brother worry meter was in the red! He went to see if he packed his duffel so he would know if he ran away or not. He found the duffel where Sam had left it and all of his stuff accounted for.

Suddenly a big breeze blew and the curtains shimmied in the wind. Dean found that unusual as the window should be closed. He stuck his head out and faintly called,

"Sammy? Sammy, where are you?"

"Dean, help me please!" he heard in response.

"Sammy, are you hurt? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Dean, I'm up here. Please, help me I'm stuck. I can't get down."

Dean looked up. Not sure where 'up here' was and was shocked to see Sammy way up in a tree. He hollered,

"Sammy, what are you doing up there?"

"I got lots of mistletoe, I threw it all down on the ground. I'm sorry if I'm a brat. I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you Sam, I was mad because I thought you were going to tell on me and that I was going to get a spanking."

"Dean, I'm scared. Please help me."

"Hold tight. I'll get help."

Dean ran as fast as he could out the door and down the stairs. John and Bobby heard running and knew Dean wasn't that stupid, something was wrong. They met him at the door way.

"Dean what's wrong? Is Sam okay?" John asked.

"He's stuck in a tree."

Bobby heard that and ran to get his backhoe. He figured John could sort out the details and he could follow them to where Sam was, because the faster he got it the faster he'd save Sammy. John wanted to make sure he heard right?

"He's where?"

"In that big tree outside our window. He way high and scared. Hurry Daddy. This is all my fault. If something happens to him, it will be my fault."

"Let's get Sammy down, then we can talk about why he's there and who's fault it is okay?"

"Yes sir."

They run outside as Bobby is pulling out of the salvage yard. They get under the tree, Dean notices the ground is covered in huge balls of mistletoe. John see his baby many feet in the air, clinging to a tree branch and his heart sinks. He regains composure so he doesn't scare Sam and yells,

"Sammy, are you okay?"

"Daddy," he cried, "Get me down. I'm scared."

He broke down crying. Dean felt like crap and was scared too. John didn't want him to panic.

"Samuel Michael Winchester." John yelled to get Sam's attention enough to calm down.

"Yes sir."

"I need you to calm down right now. Uncle Bobby and I will have you down in a minute but if you panic you might accidentally fall. I need you to concentrate on holding on and doing exactly as I say when I say. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"I mean it. If I say let go or jump to me, you do it without question understand?"

"Yes sir. Daddy please hurry!"

Bobby got the backhoe as close as he could. He flipped the bucket and John climbed in. He raised John in the air as close to Sammy as possible. He was still a couple of feet short but this was the only way to get him without calling the Fire department.

"Okay Sam, I need you to look at me."

Sam looked down and about had a panic attack. John quickly yelled,

"Close your eyes," Which Sam immediately did.

"Okay this is what we are going to half to do. It's going to be hard but you need to be brave. Can you be brave?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Daddy."

"I need you to keep your eyes closed and roll off the branch towards me. I want you laying down so I can catch you. If you sit or stand, I have less to grab than if you're laying."

"I'm scared."

"I know just listen to my voice. I'm going to count to three and you roll. Samuel Michael Winchester that's an order you damn well better obey."

John felt like an asshole yelling at the boy but he needed Sam to listen.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, one, two, three."

Sam let go, rolled over and landed in John's arms. He sunk to his knees and hugged Sam tight. All of them were crying as Bobby lowered the bucket to the ground. Bobby helped them out and the four of them group hugged.

Both boys were apologizing to each other, Dad, and Uncle Bobby. After a while, they calmed down and Sammy asks,

"Are you mad at me Daddy?"

"Put it this way, as soon as we go in the house and I get to the bottom of this, you definitely and possibly Dean are getting their backside paddled good!"

"Yes sir."

The boys told John and Bobby the whole story from the beginning. Sammy finished up by saying,

"I didn't want Dean to hate me so I thought if I got the mistletoe for our business he would like me again."

"Well, I'm very disappointed in both of your behavior tonight. I want you both in a corner while Uncle Bobby and I decide your punishment."

Two faint yes sirs were heard as the boys walked to their usual corners. John and Bobby discussed their punishment over a cup of coffee and when they agreed, they called the boys,

"Sam, Dean front and center."

They stood at attention in front of the table.

"Here is what I want you to do, I want each of you to go outside and get a bundle of mistletoe. Dean you give yours to me, Sammy you give yours to Uncle Bobby. Then get ready for bed. When your done, come back down here."

They did as they were told and too soon for them, they were back in the kitchen. Bobby started the conversation this time.

"Dean plant your nose in that corner and Sammy come here."

They did as they were told. Sammy looked up and asked,

"Uncle Bobby, why is there mistletoe hanging above you?"

"Because you're both going to be spanked under it. That way every time you see it, you'll remember how scared we were and never do anything like that again." John informed them.

Bobby knew that John wasn't going to go easy on them so he propped his foot on a chair, deposited Sam over it and gave him 4 swats with a wooden spoon over his pjs. One to each cheek and one to each sit spot. Then he picked him up hugged him tight and kissed him.

"Never never do anything like that again or I don't care that you are getting a spanking from your Daddy, I'll tear your butt up too."

"I'm sorry. I won't. I promise."

"Change places with Dean."

He repeated the process with Dean but he got one extra hard lick right on the meaty part of his backside. After he hugged and kissed Dean, the boys were sent to their room where John was waiting. Hanging about their bed was the other chunk of mistletoe.

John sent Dean to the corner, sat under the mistletoe, bared Sammy's bottom and spanked him. He picked up the paddle, ignored Sammy's pleas and gave him four licks to his sit spots. He let him calm down, hugged him tight and sent him to bed and called Dean over. Dean got the same treatment but he got six licks instead of four. After he calmed down, John tucked his boys in and kissed each of them on the head.

"You're grounded until further notice boys."

"Yes sir,"

"Sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Go to bed boys. I love you both."

"Love you too." They echoed.

He closed the door and headed back down to the kitchen.

"Sammy, I don't hate you. I'm so sorry."

"You really don't?"

"No I don't. I just didn't want you to tattle on me."

"I forgive you."

Dean threw his are around his brother's shoulders and said,

"I'll never look at mistletoe the same way again."

"Me neither!"

The End


End file.
